fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Where I belong
Author's note: Hi guys! This is my third fanfic and I am only writing it because I wanted to and had an amazing idea. This story will be either, long, short, intense, happy, horrible, or amazing. You never know! Summary Chloe Ann Cameron knows she is not normal. When She suddenly is able to sparks flames, she knows her world is going to change. And when everyone finds out, she's on her own. Chapter 1 I woke up to my annoying alarm clock going off telling me it's time to get up. I sighed and turned it off. I rolled over and fell out of bed. Yes. I am a clumsy girl. Much to my displeasure. I groaned and got up. After getting dressed I went down the hallway to the Kitchen. Eleanor and Peter Cameron were waiting for me. "Morning mom! Morning Dad!" I said. "Morning Darling! Are you okay? I thought I heard something. " Eleanor asked. "I fell out of bed." I said rolling my eyes. "Remind you of anyone Ella?" Dad asked Mom. Ella was short for Eleanor. Mom was either called Ella or Nora. Most people just stuck with Eleanor though. "Indeed it does. But I don't think they fell out of bed as often." Mom said grinning at me. " I'm not used to sleeping on a couch yet! " I protested as I poured myself some Cheerios. Three months ago, my family had lost our house to a mysterious fire. We now lives in a very small house and we didn't have all the furniture yet. I finished eating and grabbed my backpack. "Here's your lunch." Mom said handing me my lunchbox. I hugged my parents and left for school. As I arrived I saw my friend Diana wave me over. "Chloe! Guess who's in our class this year?" Diana said excitedly. "Faith?" I asked. Faith was a girl who had been in my class for the last three years. All she cared about was how she looked and who she impressed. "Well yeah but I'm talking about someone 'else'" Diana said. "Joshua?" I asked hopefully. "YES! I told you he'd be in our class!" Diana squealed. Joshua was a boy who I kinda liked. I didn't tell anyone at first but Diane got me to tell her I'm exchange for a dog I really wanted. "Alright! I owe you an ice cream cone. I just thought he wouldn't come because he moved." I said. " Josh would NEVER move to far away from me! He cares about me to much. " Faith said. We both glared at her. "C'mon Chlo. Let's go find out spots." Diane said. My friend led me to our classroom. I quickly spotted two seats in a nice position. We both put out stuff down and waited for everyone else to come. "Do you think Josh likes Faith more then me?" I whispered. "Not a chance! I'm certain he likes you!" Diana whispered back. " I'm not so sure. " I mumbled. "Umm. Chloe? Code red!" Diana whispered. "What?" I asked. "ChLOE! Look behind you! " Diana hissed. I turned and almost toppled off my chair. Because Josh and Zach were right behind us. "Hi guys! Are you excited about our new History Teacher?" Zach asked. " Yeah! I've heard she's amazing! And I love History so... " Diane said. "What about you Chloe?" Josh asked nervously. "What? Oh yeah! Right! New teacher. Yeah! I'm really devastated." I said. Diane kicked me under the desk. I looked at her and she gave me an amused look. "Didn't you mean excited?" She mouthed. I face palmed myself. "Sorry! I ment excited! I'm really excited!" I said nervously. "Here she comes!" Zach said. He pulled Josh over to the desks in front of us and sat down. "I made a serious mistake Diane!" I whispered. "You sure did!" Diana said. The new Teacher walked in. She had long blond hair and green eyes. "Good morning class. I am Noel Adams and I will be you new History Teacher seeing as your last one left." She said. " Hi Ms. Adams! " We all said like Mrs. Parker had taught us. "I am very excited to meet each and everyone of you! So when the class is over, I'd appreciate it if you came down and introduced yourself." Ms. Adams said. We all nodded. "Good. Now, everyone please open your history books up to the first chapter." Ms. Adams said. "Hold it! Seeing as my Family is related to the President, I should be able to pick everyone's spots." Faith said. " I'm guessing your Faith then? Your mother speaks about you quite often! " The teacher said. "Mother always speaks about me." Faith said proudly. "Your mother DID tell me something when she found out I'd be teaching your class." Ms. Adams said. " Oh? What did she say? That everyone must obey me and you must enforce it? Thought so. Now let's start. Cameron? Get your lazy body up and sit in the back. No one wants to see you. " Faith said. "No." I said firmly. " Didn't you hear what Ms. Arand said? " Faith said. "One, she didn't say anything. Two, her last name is NOT Arand. It's Adams and you have just offended our new teacher." I said. " Faith Jackson! Your mother DID NOT say that. In fact, " She waited for everyone to look at her and continued, " your mother said that you have no authority and to treat you like a normal student so sit down and behave yourself. " Ms. Adams said firmly. Faith looked ready to protest but sighed and sat down. And THAT was how my very first class of the year went. Chapter 2 Lunch. "Chloe! Over here!" My best friend called. I ran over to the table Diana had claimed. Three other girls were there. "Chloe, this is Christina, Julie, and Grace. Girls, this is Chloe." Diana said. "Hi!" I said as I sat down. One waved but everyone else wasn't interested. "What do you think of Ms. Adams, Diana?" Cristina asked. " Well, she is nice and everything but I miss Mrs. Parker. " Diane said. "Compared to Mrs. Parker, I don't really like her." Julie said. "Giv...." I started. "I want our old teacher back." Grace interrupted. "Guys, g....." I tried again. "We need a new teacher. Did you see how she shot Faith down? What if she does that to us?" Build said completely ignoring the fact that I was speaking. I sighed and got up. Diane started to follow but they stopped her. I went outside to the playground and sat on one of the swings. I still had 40 minutes till class started again so I was fine. Why were that ignoring me? Do they really hate me? Do they not like me because I'm soft and kind to others? I didn't know but I wasn't going to sit with them again. I looked up hearing some voices. "Go talk to her, dude!" A boy told another kid. " I can't! " Another kid who sounded like Josh said. "Why not! No one's around! Go talk to her!" The kid who I guessed was Zach encouraged Josh. " Shhh! She'll hear you! " Josh said. "Dude! Now is your chance!" Zach said. "Can we do it another time?" Josh whined. "But....ugh fine." Zach said. I turned as I heard footsteps behind me. "Chloe?" Diana said. "What. Did you decide to ditch me to be with your other friends?" I asked. "What! No! And FYI, they're no longer my friends." Diane said. I sighed and started swinging slowly. I saw orange flames start to dance across my fingers. I quickly smothered them holding no one noticed. "Chloe? Why are flames dancing on you fingers?" Diana said. " Umm.....I don't know what you talking about. " I mumbled. "Chloe! I'm serious! Wait I know what's going on!" Diana said. She grabbed my hand which wasn't the one that had the flames, and pulled me behind some bushes. "Chloe, I read something about this. Apparently, there is a such thing called Pyrokinetices. Only Elves have it. And that means your an Elf!" Diana whispered. "What! You're kidding. That was just a book!" I said. "But it's true! And you're my proof of that." Diana said. " No! Don't tell anyone! Please! " I said desperately. "Fine, but you have to tell me how long you've know about this." Diana said. "Can we talk about this later?" I asked, glancing around. "Fine." She said. Sure enough, she found me at our tree house. "Spill." She said. I sighed. "I've known about it since three days before the fire. It was so knew, I didn't know how to control it. And then the night of the fire, I got mad at my parents. They sent me to bed, and while I was asleep, I must have been still really mad because the flames sparked and would smother when I woke up to them. " I whispered. "Wow! So you set the fire?" Diana asked. I nodded miserably. "I thought about running, never coming back again, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. And I lived with the guilt all this time." I mumbled. "Chloe, don't let yourself be guilty. According to my book, elves can break from guilt. And if you're an elf, then you could break." Diana said. " Hey! Maybe you're an elf to! I mean, after all, your ears ARE pointy. " I said changing the topic from guilt and the fire, to something fun. "They are not!" She said. She tackled me to the ground. "Gotcha!" She said. "No you don't." I said. I tickled her and rolled out from underneath her. I grabbed one of the ropes at the tree house and swing down. She chased me until we were both out of breath. "That..was...fun." She said while gasping for breath. I smiled. "Diane?" I said. " Yeah? " She asked. "TAG!" I yelled. I tagged her and ran off. And THAT is what we did until dinnertime. Chapter 3 School the next day. "Chloe! Come here! Quick!" Diana called. I came running over. " What is it? " I asked. "Look!" She said. I looked down. " Awww! It's so cute! " I said. On the ground was a little golden retriever puppy. "Is it hurt? Does it have a collar? Who does it belong to?" I asked. " It's not hurt but it's extremely tired. No it doesn't have a collar and it now belongs to you. " Diana said. "Wait, what? Why me?" I asked. "One, I still owe you a dog for sharing your secret awhile ago. Two, it likes you. Three, I can tell you want her. Four, my brother is allergic to dogs." Diane said. "Are you sure?" I asked. "Well, duh!" Diana said handing the puppy to me. " What am I going to do with it! School starts in 15 minutes! " I said. "Go talk to the teacher!" Diana said. I got a good hold of the puppy and went over to Ms. Adams. "Hello girls!" Ms. Adams said as we approached. "Hi! Can I ask you something?" I asked. "Sure!" She said. "We found this puppy next to the school. It doesn't have a collar so Chloe is going to care for it. She doesn't have time to bring it home though. Can it stay? It won't make any noise! It will most likely be sleeping." Diane said. "If your sure it won't make noise......then it can stay." Ms. Adams said. "Thanks!" We both said, hugging her. She smiled and waved as we ran off to find some food.I "I have some meat in my sandwich. We could use that!" I said. I gave Diane my backpack and she grabbed the meat. The little puppy ate the meat and soon started to fall asleep. "Aww! Where'd you get that puppy?!" A voice asked from behind us. I panicked. I knew that voice! I turned around and waved. "We found it outside!" Diana said. "It's so cute! Can I pet it?" Josh asked. " Sure. " I said nervously. The puppy drew its head back as his hand came closer. Then it did something REALLY bad in my opinion. It growled at Josh! "Bad puppy! Be nice!" Diana scolded the puppy. " Sorry. " I told Josh. "That's fine. I'm going to class." He said. He turned and left. " Uh-oh. Is he mad? " Diana asked. "Oh no! Bad puppy!" I said. The puppy looked at me. It looked confused. "We need a name." Diane said. "Maybe Annie? Sadie? Bella? Ally? Lexie? Lucy?" I asked. "I like Lucy and Lexie. What about you?" Diana asked. " I'm not sure. We'll figure it out later. Class starts in five minutes." I said. I grabbed my backpack and we left for class. Chapter 4 "Well, THAT went well." Diane said sarcastically as we left class. I glared at her. Lexie growled at anyone who walked by or talked to me. "I'm going to see if I can convince Mom to let me keep her." I said walking off. " Wait! What about your dad? " Diane asked as she ran after me. "Dad? Oh he's easy. He loves dogs. Mom's hard though." I said. "I'd come but....mom wants me to do chores. So, good luck!" Diana said, walking off. I waved and went home. " Mom? " I called as I got home. "In the kitchen, darling." Mom called. " Mom! Guess what Diane found at school?! " I asked. "A......lizard? Hamster?" Mom guessed. " Nope! She found Lexie! " I said holding up Lexie. Lexie whined and jumped out of my arms. She sniffed my mom and then hid behind me. "Darling. I know you love dogs but.....we don't have the money to pay for supplies for two dogs and we don't have room." Mom said quietly. "But mom! Please? I love her so much and she loves me!" I said. "We'll keep her until we can find someone to adopt her." Mom said. " But.. " I started. "Until then, you have to train her and earn money to pay for supplies." Mom interrupted. I sighed. "Yes ma'am." I mumbled. I walked outside to the neighborhood playground. Lexie followed. "You okay?" Someone asked. I looked up. Josh was leaning against the swing pole, watching me. "No." I mumbled. "Wanna talk about it?" He asked. "Not really." I mumbled. He nodded and sat on the swing next to me. Lexie jumped into his lap and started licking him. He smiled and started petting her. "I've been wanting to ask you something." He said. "Is it an embarrassing question?" I asked. " No. " He said. "I'm all ears." I said. He hesitated before asking, "Do you, by any chance, know where Paul went?" " Paul? Who's Paul? " I asked. "Paul, used to be the smartest morning class, Brown hair, dimples, freckles, glasses, he's also really tall. Ring a bell?" He asked. "Oh! Paul Walker! I do know." I said. "Can you tell me?" He asked hopefully. "His house burned to the ground, savingsaving nothing but his family and what money they had in their pockets. So they moved to live with Paul's oldest sister, Jane." I said. " Oh. Thanks for telling me. " He said. "You're welcome!" I said. "Can I ask you another question?" He asked nervously. "Sure!" I said. "Wanna go get some ice cream?" He asked. " I'd love to! " Chapter 5 It had been several weeks since I had gone to get ice cream with Josh. And it was now cold. And I had to walk to school in that cold. I shivered as I went to school. Diana was sick today so she wasn't available to walk to school with me. Josh and Zach waved as I came in. I smiled and waved back. I went to my locker to put my stuff in. When I got there, I noticed that there was a note on it. "Weird." I thought. I grabbed the note and read it. '' Dear Chloe,'' You can't control your powers much longer. And untrained abilities come with consequences. Give in. Join us. Before it's to late. If you can't control your emotions, then you don't deserve your powers. '' ''Beware. If your emotions don't stay steady, your powers will destroy everything. For proper training, join us. Before everything is to late. If you're to join us, meet me at your school at midnight. No sooner, no later, Your secret admirer, The sparkly unicorn. I looked around and shoved the note in the pocket of my jeans. I decided I would go see him/her tonight. Mom and Dad wouldn't notice if I had my window open. But I didn't know it was already to late. All my emotions of hate, anger, jealousy, and other bad emotions that would effect it, had gathered in my body, barely holding on. "Chloe!" A voice called. I turned and saw none other than Diane. " I thought you were sick? " I said as she approached. "I WAS sick, but mum declared me better this morning." She said. We both went to class. Our teacher was running late so we all started talking. Everything was going fine.....until Faith walked in. "Cameron, Cameron, Cameron. When are you EVER going to take my advice and sit in the back so no one has to see your face?" She said. '"Her face isn't as bad as yours. " Diane said. "There is nothing wrong with my face." She snapped. "Oh?" Diana asked. " Anyways, I made a petition of who thought your face was ugly and needed you to move to the back. " Faith said. She placed a clip board on my desk. I looked at it and gasped. There was 6 pages with signatures on them. I scanned the page and spotted Josh's signature, Zach's signature, and Diana's. I whirled around to face Diana. "Explain. Now." I said fiercely. She looked at meme, confused, and then looked at the clip board and gasped herself. Now SHE was the one to turn around with anger boiling. "YOU SAID THAT WAS A PETITION AGAINST DRUGS!!! THAT IT NEEDED TO BE STOPPED!!!" Diana yelled. " And? " Faith asked smugly. My anger was boiling fast. I struggled to keep my emotions down. I got up, whispered something to Diana, and ran to the bathroom. Everything in the letter made sense. And I was to late to stop it. Chapter 6 I ran into the bathroom. "Calm on! Keep calm! Don't let it out." I told myself over and over again. Flames started to dance across my fingers. I tried so hard to keep calm but it wouldn't work. Diana and Josh '''(I know. It is a girls bathroom) burst into the bathroom. They immediately saw me. "Chloe! Are you okay?" Josh asked. " No! I need everyone out of the building. " I said. "Why?" Josh asked. Diana knew though. "Josh. You know the book about these weird abilities? Well she's a Pyrokinetic and she has five minutes before she bursts." Diana said. "What?" Josh said starring at me. " Go! Please! " I said. "Come on Josh." Diana said. "But the fire will kill her!" Josh protested. "No. It won't. Now go!" I said. Diana grabbed Josh and dragged him out of the bathroom. I grabbed one of my school books and threw it at the fire alarm. It started blaring out the alarm. I couldn't hold it anymore. I burst into flames, lighting the bathroom on fire. "No. NO!" I shrieked. I ran out of the bathroom, looking for anyone who was left. I couldn't find any. Except one girl. She looked about 16 years old. She walked towards me like nothing was going on. She also had water forming around her. "Get out of here! The building is going to collapse!" I shouted. Some of her water left the bubble and came towards me. It seemed to say, "calm. Everything will be alright." I yelled again, "Get out before you die!" She walked right up to me and said, "Calm down. I'm Kendal. Or you could call me The Sparkly Unicorn. " I sighed and ran towards the entrance for the school. "Chloe! Help! I'm stuck and I don't wanna die! I'm sorry for everything I said!" Faith sobbed as she tried ( and failed) to push the pillar off of her. I heard another voice call, " Chloe! Over here! I can't hold on mu...... " I turned just in time to see Josh collapse. He had been standing up but the flames had surrounded him. "Get Joshua. I''ll get Faith. " Kendal said.'' I ran and grabbed Josh and turned to see Kendal, use her water to blast the pillar off of Faith. I heard voices screaming and shouting outside. Kendal and I (while carrying Josh and Faith) ran upstairs (because the entrance was blocked) and jumped out the window. Faith screamed. Like literally screamed. I had put out my flames, finally being calm enough to, before grabbing Josh. Faith jumped out of Kendal's arms and ran towards a man. "Daddy!" She shrieked. "My baby Faith! I thought you were dead honeysuckle!" Her Father sobbed with relief. I put Josh down for the paramedics to take care of. Diana raced toward me and strangled me with a hug. "Who was the cause of this?" Mr. Gardener asked. Mr Gardener being the President's brother. Several people pointed at me. "Did YOU start the fire?" Mr. Gardener demanded. I slowly nodded. "It was an accident! I..I didn't mean any harm!" I stuttered. "ANYone who threatens my baby's life means harm." He snapped. he motioned for the police to arrest me. "But Daddy! It's really my fault! I upset her so much. Please Daddy! Don't do this!" Faith begged hopelessly. "Go home Faith. I don't need you in this." He said rather harshly. Two bodyguards grabbed Faith and brought her to the limousine. "Sir! Your daughter was correct! Chloe didn't mean to do it! Faith upset her and all of Chloe's emotions that she was holding back exploded! Please! Don't arrest her!" Diana begged. "Look what she did to my son! Does THAT look like an "accident"? Mrs. Harper demanded. Mrs Harper was Josh's mother and was VERY rich. Mr. Gardener usually sided with her. "He CHOSE to go find Chloe. He made it out in time! And his wounds will ALL heal. And if he has any leftover scars, it will be ONE at most" Diana said frantically. "She almost KILLED my son and Mr. Gardner's precious daughter. THAT can NOT be forgiven." Mrs. Harper snapped. "She will be out in jail and killed later." Mr. Gardener said. " NO! DON'T DO THIS! PLEASE! Would you like it if YOUR best friend did this on accident and was told they'd be killed later?! " Diana demanded. Tears were steaming down her face like CRAZY! "I..uh...MY best friend would tell me and let me fix everything before they kill people." Mr. Gardener snapped. "She didn't kill ANYONE. EVERYONE made it out." Diana said, hiccuping.I "I made my decision and I am most certainly NOT changing it." Mr Gardener growled. He glared at Diana before calling , "take her away. She has one month to convince me not to have her killed." And with that, he walked off and I was taken away. Chapter 7 Week one. "Ew! What's wrong with their cook? This food is disgusting! Blech. Oo! I think I have a visitor!!!! Oh. Aww.. It past. " I thought. I heard something slither across the floor. I looked and saw a rat. "AHHHHH!!!!! SOMEONE HELP ME!!!! OTHERWISE I'LL TORCH THE PLACE!!" I shrieked. The door opened. "Be quiet will ya? I can't hear myself think!" The guard yelled. "Get it out!!!!" I said. He rolled his eyes and left. Week two. Someone knocked on the door. "If you're bringing that disgusting food from your horrible cook, I DON'T WANT IT!" I yelled. " ALRIGHT! If you're so ungrateful, your guest can't go in. " He yelled back. "Wait!!! I didn't mean it!!!" I yelled back. I heard snickering outside. I sighed and sat down on my bed. The door opened and Kendal walked in. "How did you not get arrested because of your ability but I did? " I demanded. "Because I brought Faith out, they declared I was the hero and let me go. I'm allowed to wander around town but I keep finding a guard or two following me. " She said. I sighed and rolled on my stomach. "Josh wants to see you so bad, but he's still in the hospital. Diana is a total wreck. She doesn't see ANYBODY. Not even her parents. And then she sneaks out in the middle of the night to get food. Faith now doesn't listen to her father and wears jeans and a t-shirt instead of fancy clothes." Kendal said as she stared at the wall. "Can I see Josh and Diane?" I asked. "Yes....as long as I'm with you." She said. "Can we go?" I asked. " I...guess. I don't think I have to do any paperwork. " She said. She grabbed my hand and knocked three times on the door. The door opened. Kendal walked straight out ignoring his protests as she dragged me along. At the Hospital in Josh's room. "Josh?" I whispered as I slowly came in. "Chloe?" He asked. "I'm right here." I said, running a finger along his hand. He had a cloth over his eyes to keep them cool and so that he would not see his burns. His burns weren't TO bad though. "How'd you get out?" He asked. " Kendal got me out for the day. How are you doing? " I asked. "Okay, I guess. I went back in because I didn't want to lose you. I saw a pillar fall on Faith. I tried to get to her but the fire surrounded me." He said. "I'm glad your okay. Well sorta." I said. "Mom will be so mad when she finds out you came to visit me." Josh said sadly. Before I responded, the door burst open and a storm walked. The storm being a VERY angry Mrs. Harper. "Uh-oh..." Chapter 8 "What is SHE doing here?" Mrs. Harper demanded. "Mom! I can explain EVERYTHING. Just, don't harm her!" Josh said. " I strictly said she COULD NOT see you. " Mrs. Harper growled. "I know." Josh hung his head. "But I ASKED Kendal to bring her. She's my friend. I'm not letting you take her from me." "Oh really? What choice do you have? " She asked, sarcastically. Mrs. Harper grabbed my hand and yanked me over to her. Kendal made water go around my head to keep me calm and not burst. "She is coming with me and Mr. Gardner will vanish her within two days. And YOU," She pointed at Josh. " will NEVER see her again. " "No!" Josh exclaimed. "Mrs. Harper? If I may say, I didn't really save Josh. That was all Chloe. I only grabbed Faith. And Chloe only came to visit, not to harm anyone. Having her 'vanish' just because she came to visit Josh doesn't really make sense." Kendal said softly. "Oh it does. Now come on Useless. We're going for a ride." Mrs. Harper growled. I saw Kendal send some more water around my head. Words started forming in my mind. Jump out the window. I know someone who will meat you at the train station. She will take you to where you belong. I will bring Joshua, Diana, Faith, Zach and Lexie. Joshua, Diana, Faith, and Zach ARE elves but have not manifested yet. You must trust me Chloe. Your life depends on it. Your friends lives depend on it. I'll knock Harper out. You go. I nodded. I barely had time to twist free before Kendal knocked Mrs. Harper out. "Mom!" Josh said, running over. "It's the only way Chloe will live, Josh. She'll be fine. " Kendal said gently. She gave me 'the look' and I jumped. Did you know I HATE being super high? Well, you know now. Because I'm sure the entire world could hear me scream. Because, BOY! Was I loud. Josh slammed into me. Knocking the breath out of me. "Ouch! Watch where you're falling!" I snapped. FYI, I am always in a bad mood when I'm high up. "Sorry. Look out." He said. He pulled me to the side as Kendal came diving past us. She made a cushion sort of thing to give us a 'happy landing'. We landed safely. Kinda. Kendal left to get Faith and Diana, after giving us directions to the train station. As Josh and I arrived, we saw five figures wave is over. "Are you Calunda Carumda?" One asked. "Dude! Her name is Chloe Cameron. Not Calunda Carumda! Get your facts right, dude." Another said. " Boys! Stop fighting! " A female voice said. "I'm not fighting! They are!" Someone grumbled. "Aww! Did she upset you, Dexie?" The second voice teased. " Stop calling me that, Sencen! " The angry one snapped. "Oh! We're going by last names now, Dizznee?" The second voice asked. " Boys! Stop! " The fifth person said. "Oh no! Dizznee! You got the Mysterious Ms. F mad!" The second voice panicked. "No you did! I didn't do anything. Right? RIGHT? Earth to Sophie! Stop staring at Crackers." Grumbly boy said. "My name is NOT Crackers!" The boy who messed up my name, snapped. "Ooo! I like that name! Thanks Dexie! Btw, when are you gonna admit your feelings?" The second boy asked. "Sophie! Make him ssstttoooppp!!!" Grumbly boy whined. "Keefe! Behave yourself! You do realize there is a girl in front of you?" Sophie asked. Everyone but Sophie jumped and turned toward me. "Sorry! I didn't mean any harm! Fitz on the other hand.... " Keefe said. "Hey! I didn't do anything!" Fitz snapped. "Hah! Calunda Carumda? You SO did something. You messed up Hannah's name!" Keefe exclaims. "It was an accident! And YOU just messed up her name. Hannah, huh?" Fitz said. " Sophie! Make them stop! Before I explode! " A female voice whined. "I tried, Biana! It's YOUR turn." Sophie said. " What! Why me? They'll listen to YOU! Not me! " Biana said. "Hah! Speak for yourself!" Sophie grumbled. I'd had enough. "ENOUGH! IF I HEAR ONE MORE WORD, I WILL EXPLODE! AND NOT IN A GOOD WAY." I shouted. "Y'know, I kinda want to see her explode, Dex." Keefe whispered. "Shh! She'll explode into flames! Not...not....whatEVER you were thinking of!" Dex hissed. " Oh. " Keefe said. I glared at them. Keefe gave me an innocent look. " Am I interrupting anything? " Kendal asked as she arrived with Faith and Diana. "Nope! Come on. Let's get out of here." Sophie said. She pulled out a clear crystal wand and everyone linked hands. And with that, my friends, I was Where I belong. The End. No, no no, wait, guys! You've got it all wrong! I ment that was the end of my HUMAN life! Not the end of my story! I still have to get settled and I need you guys for that. So sit tight, and keep listening! I arrived in some land of sparkles. And literally screamed when a six foot giant came up to Sophie. Or was it Saffie? I can't remember. But I it least know they both mean wisdom! "Miss Foster! How many times do I have to tell you, YOU NEED TO STAY WITH ME!!! It's for your own saf.........who's that?" The six foot giant of doom asked, watching my every move. " Whoa! Chill, Giganator! She's an elf! Unlike SOME six foot giant. Back up, dude! You're scaring her! " Keefe said, stepping in front of me. "It's okay, Sandor. Chloe is knew here. And she needs to be here. For her own safety. " Sophie turned to Fitz and Biana. "Can you tell your dad about her? And ask him to get her registered for Foxfire?" "Of course! But she will be in level two. Not three. " Fitz said. "Hey, Crackers! Can you tell your father "you're welcome" for me? Let's just say........he'll look different tomorrow. " Keefe said, with a mischievous grin. "Only if you stop calling me Crackers." Fitz said. " I make no promises, Ritz Crackers. " Keefe said. Fitz rolled his eyes and left with Biana. "What's going on? What's Foxfire? Who's Crackers? And who is this 6 foot giant of death and doom?" I asked. I looked back at the giant and screamed. Since when did he get SO CLOSE to ME! I backed up and tripped on a rock. I started to fall but Josh grabbed me and pulled me back up. "Sorry." I mumbled. "GIGANATOR! I SAID, LEAVE HER ALONE!!!!" Keefe exclaims. "I didn't do anything!" Six foot giant of horror said. "Excuse me. But, I have to go. " I said. I turned around and ran off. I ran down the street, through a forest, over a river, across a field, and stopped to catch my breath. I started running when I heard voices behind me. Soon, every one that had been behind me, fell far behind. I looked around. And immediately thought, Where am I? Chapter 10 "Sophie? Grumpy dude? Crackers? Is anyone here?" I asked. "I am." A voice said from behind me. I screamed and backed up. "Did I scare you? I most certainly didn't mean it. I'm just an old man. " He sighed and looked away. "Sorry. I wasn't expecting you. Do you know where this is? How do I get to Eternlia?" I asked. "Eternalia? The easiest way is to use a crystal. But my leapmaster doesn't work. You'd have not walk. " He said. "I'm Avery Storm. What's your name? " "I'm Chloe. Do you live here alone?" I asked. "No. I have two kids." He walked to the house and called, " Abby! Celeb! " Two kids ran out. "Yes, Father? " A girl with red hair and silver eyes, asked. "Abby, Celeb, this is Culanda." Mr. Stone said. " Chloe. " I corrected. "Yes. That's what I said." Mr. Storm said. " It's a pleasure to meet you, Candy. " A boy with blond hair and silver eyes, said. "It's....oh never mind. The pleasures all mine!" I said. " Celeb! You idiot! Her name is Culanda. Not Candy! " Abby scolded. "No. It's candy." " Culanda. " "Candy." " Culanda and that's final." Abby said. "No. It's Candy and THAT is final." Celeb said. I couldn't stand to watch them many longer, so I left. And for some weird reason , they didn't seem to stop me. I ran back in the direction I had come. But I couldn't find anything. I tried everything I could think of. I finally have in and declared myself..............lost. Chapter 11 It had been 6 months and three days. It was December 11th and no one had found me. I was stuck, in a forest, in the middle of winter, with barely anything. All I have, is a blanket, 8 pairs of clothes, a pillow, survival stuff, and a water bottle. There was a well near by, that had water that wasn't frozen. I had found an abandoned building, that I used for my home. I shivered as I went to go get water. Some of you might be thinking right now,'' "but she's a Pyrokinetic! How is she cold!" '' the truth is, my ability doesn't keep me warm. "Help!" A girl screamed. "Somebody! HELP!!! PLEASE!" I ran over to the girl. " Please! HELP me! P...p...please! It's cold!!!" The girl cried. The poor girl was stuck in the river. She must have been walking on the ice or something. I reached out. "Grab my hand!" I called. She reached out but I was to far away. I remembered seeing a movie where some girl got stuck in the water. And I remembered what they did to get her out. I grabbed a nearby sled, ( which was probably hers,) and pulled her out. "C..c..coldddd." She shivered. I picked her up and carried her to the house I was staying in. I grabbed my blankets and wrapped them around her after putting her in some dry clothes. I was lucky this building must have had small kids before it was abandoned, because there was blankets, clothes of different sizes, pillows, kitchen supplies, cleaning supplies, and many other things including furniture. "Where is your family?" I asked. " I dunno. They left free days ago. " She said. "Like, left, left? Like they're gone?" I asked. She nodded. " What's your name? I'm Chloe Cameron. " I said. "I'm.....I'm Delilah Jones." Category:Fanfiction Category:Completed Fanfiction Category:Crystal